bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Gatherer's Garden Prices in BioShock
Opinion Great looking list! Extremely useful. I wouldn't mind seeing this included directly in the Gatherer's Garden page (instead of a separate article). I don't think there's much more information that would be put on that GG page otherwise. --Klivian 13:13, 6 September 2007 (UTC) This list was very helpful. The GG at the end of the proving grounds is missing, though. You can get further health and EVE upgrades there, though it didn't offer me anything else. ( I was maxed on slots and tonics, but not on all plasmids) I just did a playthrough only buying one health upgrade using the Adam I got from rescuing the first Little Sister (since I was testing a 'minimal' Little Sister playthrough on the ending). All slot upgrades are available from the Proving Grounds Gatherer's Garden at the standard prices (tested with both 0 Adam and 2000 Adam stored). It offers me 3 upgrades for each slot. This was tested in the PC version using PC (not 'XBox 360') mode on Easy difficulty. Anyway, I've updated the table with this information. Might check some of the other Gatherer's Garden values in case you can get more than one slot from some of them, and update these too. --Lotso 06:20, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I've corrected all the Gatherer's Garden's for the plasmids/tonics I could (mainly DLC ones, but there were a few others tonics that were incorrect). However, I wasn't strictly trying to test this (was testing something else, and just had a look at them because it was convenient to do), so I had actually already obtained some of the 'findable' tonics. I can't be bothered testing this further. Given the inaccuracies in the previous data, someone might want to double-check the following tonics, although they are likely correct: Hacker's Delight, Medical Expert 1, Medical Expert 2, Security Evasion 1, Security Evasion 2, Focused Hacker, Speedy Hacker, Alarm Expert, Wrench Lurker, Photographer's Eye, Electric Flesh 2, Damage Research, Frozen Field 2. Also Olympus Heights and Apollo Square Gatherer's Gardens are not exactly the same (as depicted in the table). Olympus Square has the health and eve upgrades, while Apollo Square does not. From what I can tell (excluding those tonics I listed above) they are otherwise alike. I'll try and edit this in somehow with a note, since I don't think it needs another column in the table. If someone can do this in a cleaner way, feel free to do so. --Lotso 08:02, May 20, 2014 (UTC) New Format In the interest of consistancy I'll be reformatting this page to look like the ''BioShock 2'' list. The table below is just a work in progress which I will move to the article when it is completed. On a side note, I was very surprised to see how random this list is compared to the orderly prices in the second game. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) |} Ultimate Rapture Edition Changes DLC Tonic Prices I just bought the XBOX 360's Ultimate Rapture Edition and it seems that they has made the DLC tonics 20 ADAM now instead of 1. I'm in Neptune and Machine Buster is 20 and Sonic Boom is 40. ```` Sacredheresy :It's likely that this table has incorrect prices for the DLC Tonics and Plasmids. I've never actually gone through the game with the DLC installed to check. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I've put a note in about this, assuming that this information is correct. However I'm assuming that the '1 value' is from the 1.1 PC version, and that the '20 value' is also seen in the Xbox 360 (non-Ultimate Rapture) DLC. We need someone to confirm whether the Xbox 360 Ultimate Rapture DLC tonics have different prices compared to the normal Xbox 360 game. Similar goes for PS3 versions. Then I would suggest these alternative values be put in parentheses next to the PC values, assuming that there are at most 2 different prices between versions for certain DLC tonics (if there are 3 or more then that would certainly complicate things). But yeah.. lots of work, but necessary for completion sake. LotsoRobbinBear (talk) 10:34, May 20, 2014 (UTC) BioShock Remastered In the remastered version prices on some of the tonics have changed, it seems that all the tonics that cost 1 ADAM on PC now has the Xbox prices. I have only reached Neptune's Bounty so I only, but noticed that Machine Buster now cost 20 ADAM, should this page be changed to show the new prices, or maybe show both? I am playing trough the entire game now, so I could write down the new prices. LateDuck (talk) 10:28, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :If you could make a list, that would be greatly appreciated! I think it would be best to keep both prices, as the original version of BioShock still has the tonics costing 1 ADAM, and it might cause confusion if we'd change that. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 10:45, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :The Plasmids and Tonics in question are the following, I will add the prices when I find them: :Sonic Boom - 40 (Neptune's Bounty, Arcadia, Farmer's Market) :Sonic Boom 2 - 80 (Fort Frolic, Hephaestus) :Machine Buster - 20 :Machine Buster 2 - 50 :Vending Expert - 20 :Vending Expert 2 - 50 :EVE Saver - 20 :LateDuck (talk) 17:26, September 22, 2016 (UTC)